


the first rain and you

by constellations



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon, Gen, Happy Birthday Akashi, Hurt/Comfort, a bit Akashi-centric (i guess)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellations/pseuds/constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Udara di bawah kekalahan terasa berat sekali. — Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first rain and you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.  
> I don't take any material advantage in any form from this fanfiction.  
> the title is taken from the flashbulb's song. (thanks to a certain akakuro fanmix!)  
> .  
> debut fic on new ao3. crossposted on ffn under penname 'Wintersia' :)  
> .  
> (12/20) happy birthday seijuurou bby i love you

Untuk sesuatu yang bernama pengalaman pertama, digit-digit angka pada papan skor yang ada di hadapan Seijuurou Akashi saat ini layak dimasukkan ke dalam kategori tersebut. Bukan maksudnya ia belum pernah mencecap skor sesuai jumlah digit tersebut, bukan. Masalahnya adalah kepada siapa skor dengan digit yang membawa kemenangan itu berpihak.

Bukan kepada dirinya, bukan kepada Rakuzan.

Inikah cara ironi memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Akashi? Serentet kemenangan yang direngkuhnya selama enam belas tahun lamanya dikikis hanya dengan hitungan empat puluh menit.

Perkataan orang-orang yang santer terdengar adalah (dengan tenang ia mengakuinya) adalah kemenangan sudah seperti bernapas untuk Akashi. Lucu, bahkan setelah satu hal itu pernah (tanpa dipaksa pun Akashi selalu mengingat) diambil darinya, organ-organnya masih berfungsi dengan baik, masih dapat disebut kepemilikan makhluk yang hidup. (Ia bahkan bermandikan peluh sebegini banyaknya, kapan, kapan terakhir kali?)

Matanya tidak perlu repot-repot membelah kerumunan, karena dengan sendirinya Akashi akan selalu menemukan Kuroko, sama seperti bilangan tahun di SMP saat ia menyadari Kuroko dan talenta uniknya.

Ketika Akashi mengulurkan kelima jarinya, aneh tapi memang terasa jarak membentang, memanjang, semakin menjadi di antara dirinya dan Kuroko, di saat logika memberitahunya bahwa hanya ada empat-lima langkah yang memisahkan mereka.

Melihat jejak-jejak kekhawatiran menikam suatu tempat di mata Kuroko membuat Akashi terganggu, sungguh, jadi tepat setelah menyampaikan ucapan selamat, ia dengan keyakinan yang tidak dibuat-buat menambahkan pesan bahwa mereka—Seijuurou Akashi dan timnya—akan mengalahkan Kuroko, akan mengalahkan Seirin kelak. Ucapan itu cukup sukses menggantikan kekhawatiran menjadi kelegaan, kepercayaan, rasa tidak ingin kalah, dan perasaan lain yang membuat mata Kuroko kembali terang seperti langit biru musim semi yang tidak berawan.

Kuroko menyambut jabatan tangan Akashi, tangannya sedikit kasar dan agak berkalus, tangan yang serupa, hasil menempa latihan yang tidak main-main.

Menilik menit-menit yang lalu, tidak, Akashi tidak marah ketika seruan dari teman-teman Generasi Keajaibannya terang-terangan mendeklamasikan keengganan mereka jika Akashi dan Rakuzan kembali menjajah singgasana sebagai pemenang. Apa yang Akashi yakini dari mantan rekan-rekannya adalah kebenaran. Hei, Akashi tidak meletakkan sesuatu bernama kepercayaan pada Generasi Keajaiban atas dasar pertemuan kemarin sore atau atas dasar sesuatu yang dapat dibeli. Akan ada saatnya salah satu dari mereka dapat mengalahkan Akashi. Tidak ada pengecualian bahkan untuk Pemain Bayangan mereka.

Walaupun pengakuannya adalah, Akashi memasukkan Tetsuya Kuroko dalam nomor satu di daftar orang-orang yang sangat tidak Akashi inginkan untuk mengalahkannya. Setidaknya tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Karena saat ini, kemenangan itu milik basket Kuroko. Tidak, basket Seirin.

Pejamkan mata, sekali. Akashi membukanya, sambil berusaha mengisi kembali rongga paru-parunya. Benaknya tidak perlu repot-repot mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan mengapa, mengapa, mengapa udara di bawah kekalahan terasa berat sekali.

Tapi ia rasa, tidak seberat emosi yang tersimpan di mata Hayama, Reo, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, dan anggota tim basket lainnya—Akashi yakin dapat memastikan mereka masih melihatnya dengan cara yang sama. Cara mereka mengatakan "Aku percaya kau dapat menyatukan kita dalam kemenangan."

Karena Akashi adalah manusia yang juga terbuat dari kelemahan, kekalahan, dan keinginan untuk bangkit, lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan ia selalu berdiri kembali di pijakan bernama semangat walaupun setelah kekalahan menariknya jatuh seperti gravitasi.

Sekembalinya dari sini, Akashi akan menundukkan kepalanya untuk Hayama, Reo, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, tim basket Rakuzan, pelatihnya, ayahnya. Namun setelahnya Akashi akan kembali memakai nomor empat dengan kepala yang begitu tegak dan dengan mantap mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Seijuurou Akashi dari Rakuzan.

Seijuurou Akashi yang akan menuntun Rakuzan ke kemenangan-kemenangan berikutnya.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ... shorty n crappy /runsandhides  
> feedbacks are welcomed. :)


End file.
